A Fair Judgement
by Anaralasia
Summary: Alles begann harmlos, doch was folgte, zerstörte und ließ erkennen, das es besser nie geschehen wäre. Was folgt ist das Totengericht, und du kannst nur bestehen, wenn du verläßt,was deine sterbliche Hülle hält. Doch bist du bereit? HGSS,please R&R.


Aaaalso.. is mei erste Herm/Snape fic, ich bin 12 und zienlich dumm :D Von daher ;) Have Fun -gg-

* * *

_Losing sleep, in too deep   
Fading sun, what have I done   
Came so close to what I need most   
Nothing left here   
Cut the ties, uncover disguise   
Left behind all intertwined   
Lost control, moved out of the role now   
Nothing's left here ..  
_

„Es hat so seine Schwierigkeiten, Professor, dennoch - "„Schwierigkeiten? Sie geben zu, dass etwas für sie mehr als nur total simpel ist?"  
  
Gelächter folgte, hallte gegen die Wände des Raumes und zerbarst.  
  
--Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?--  
  
Innerlich kochte sie. Doch anstatt ihm eine nicht minder giftige Aussage zurück zu schleudern, übergang sie einfach seine letzte Bemerkung und lenkte das Thema wieder auf die ihr gestellte Aufgabe.  
  
"Dennoch halte ich es für möglich, es zu bewältigen, weil - " „Ach wirklich? Sie halten sich wohl für besonders klug, Miss, pardon, Professor Granger."  
  
Wieder Gelächter  
  
--Langsam reicht es!--  
  
Sie schnaubte.  
  
--Hermine, halt dich zurück!--  
  
Es war mühselig sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen, wenn man so kurz vorm explodieren war.  
  
„Also..", setzte sie erneut an. „Also? Nun, wir warten,... oder haben sie's etwa vergessen? Gott, sie und vergessen, das ist ja schlichtweg paradox."  
  
Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
--Dieser Bastard! Es ist aus!--  
  
Der Knoten war geplatzt. Angestrengt suchte sie nach den passenden Worten.  
  
„Oh, verzeiht, Hoheit! Wäre es möglich fort zu fahren, ohne wieder solch' etwas an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen? Wie absurd, Ihr seid bekanntlich ein Tyrann. Es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn die Geschichten stimmen würden, in denen es heißt dass Ihr Schüler, falsch, Untertanen gerne zu Frühstück verspeist! Und falls dies wirklich der Fall sein sollte, rate ich Euch diese Gewohnheit schnellstens abzulegen, denn anschienend bekommt sie Euch nicht gut. Man nehme nur ihre überaus fettigen Haare, und ihre strahlend gelben Zähne, bei deren Anblick ich ihnen nur zu gerne die Nummer meiner Eltern gäbe. Die sind nämlich Zahnärzte, wie sie vermutlich wissen, nehme ich an, da sie sich ja oft genug darüber lustig machen!!"  
  
Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, ohrfeigte sie sich innerlich. Ihr wurde schlagartig wieder bewusst in welcher Position er war, nämlich in der des Lehrers, und in welcher sie, undzwar in der der Schülerin.  
  
--Ouh, scheiße!--  
  
Und als sie spürte wie sein eisiger Blick sie förmlich durchbohrte, wurde sie noch kleiner. Ihre Selbstjustiz sprach soeben das Todesurteil, obwohl das Todesurteil sprechen eigentlich sein Part war. Und, nein, er brauchte keine Sufflouse..  
  
Das Gewitter brach prompt, als sie diesen Gedankengang beendet hatte, auf sie ein.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, was das setzen von Prioritäten angeht, Anscheinend mangelt es da bei ihnen gewaltig. Von daher werden sie mir sicher zustimmen, wenn ich im Rahmen ihrer Fortbildung auf diesem Gebiet ein all abendliches, mhm, nennen wir es Nachsitzen, gegen 8 Uhr, anordne. Und das die gesamte Woche."  
  
Puh, das hatte gesessen. Stumm nickte sie und wollte sich setzen, Doch bevor sie ihren Platz erreichte, hörte sie wieder seine kalte Stimme.  
  
„Ich habe komischerweise keine Zustimmung hören können. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um sie, Fräulein Granger, nachher werden sie noch taub, oder vermutlich sind sie es sogar schon. Also, sie sitzen nach, verstanden?"  
  
Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. „Ja."  
  
„Ja was?"  
  
„Ja, Sir"  
  
„Gut, sie könnten sich setzen, wenn wir durch diese sinnlose Konversation nicht schon die ganze Stunde vergeudet hätten. Aber da dies ja so ist, werden wir die entfallene Arbeit wohl an die Hausaufgabe dranhängen müssen. Ich erwarte einen 2-Seitigen Aufsatz über die Kräuter der Fanfares und wie man sie zu verwenden weiß. Bedanken können sie sich im Anschluß der Stunde bei Ms. Granger."  
  
Ein verärgertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors und teils belustigte, teils verhasste Blicke der Slytherins trafen sie. Dann läutete es. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um vor vermeintlichen Danksagungem zu flüchten und die Einsamkeit des Sees und dessen Ufer zu nutzen.

* * *

Der Wind wehte durch ihre krausen Haare, während die Bäume sich in ihm wiegten. Sie genoss die Stille und ließ in ihren Gedanken alles noch einmal Revue passieren, was in dieser Zaubertränkestunde bei Snape vorgefallen war.  
  
Im Grunde war sie ja im Recht gewesen, und er hatte begonnen sie so nieder zu machen. Da meldete sie sich schon freiwillig, um das Brauen des Aurora- Animo-Elixiers zu erklären und es danach zu demonstrieren, und dann DAS.  
  
--Der wird sich wundern. Mich so bloßzustellen.... Gleich heute Abend werde ich mir was ausdenken, ja und dann...-- Wumm!  
  
Es traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Heute Abend musste sie ja bei diesem triefenden Ekelpaket nachsitzen! Konnte ihr jemand vielleicht mal erklären, wie sie das überleben sollte?!

* * *

So, wie hat euch das erste Chap gefallen? Please R&R ;)

Ana (12)


End file.
